Tiny Tina
|image = File:Tinastandup.jpg |caption = Pink is mah signature color. |title = World's deadliest 13 year old |gender = Female |race = Human |faction = NPC |location = Tundra Express |game = Borderlands 2 |appearances=Borderlands 2 Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage |voiced by= Ash Burch }} is an NPC in Borderlands 2. She is a an unstable thirteen-year-old explosives expert, and was revealed on February 21, 2012, in the Borderlands 2 Launch Date Trailer. Involvement Tiny Tina's demolitions expertise are called into action when a Hyperion supply train believed to be carrying a vault key needs to be stopped. With that objective in sight, she then sets the Vault Hunters to the task of finding two rockets to carry a 'suicide'-bomber toy each, and then to set them on target. Her collaboration with the Vault Hunters continues when she has them gather items and guests for a very special tea party. Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage Tina appears in a supporting role in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. Initially she is hired by Moxxi to help the Vault Hunters train prior to battling Motor Momma, but also asks their assistance in obtaining the autograph of her third favorite mass-murderer, Sully the Stabber, as well as walking her "puppy", a Badass Fire Skag named Enrique. She also provides commentary on many of the Vault Hunters' actions throughout the course of the DLC. Notes * She is introduced as an old friend of Roland 's and she has a picture of them together in her room. Roland also mentions beforehand that, "I've saved her life a few times, and she has saved mine more times than I can count." * Flesh-Stick sold her and her parents to Hyperion as test subjects for Jack's slag mutation experiments, leading to their deaths. Her mother managed to convince Tina to hide a grenade in her dress, which was used in her escape. Trivia *Her voice is done by Ashly Burch, sister of Anthony Burch - Lead writer of Borderlands 2. (The two are also a part of the web series Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?.) She is also credited with the voice of the cursed gun, Bane. *Roland recognizes her as one of the greatest demolitions experts on Pandora and a picture of the two can be seen inside of her home. *Tiny Tina is mentioned by Brick on a mission in Sawtooth Cauldron as he recalls carrying her on his shoulders as they fought together. In the end credits, it is shown that they worked together again in this manner cleaning out the remaining Hyperion forces. *She sometimes starts singing the "Baby Finn Song" song from "Adventure Time". *Tina seems use several verbal mannerisms, often at random. They include a stereotypical Black American speech pattern, little girl speech patterns, stereotypically pretentious British English speech, to randomly violent and murderous speech similar to Psychos, and others. *Tina has amblyopia in her left eye. This was originally due to a glitch, but the developers enjoyed it, so they purposefully left it in. *In NowGamer, an interview revealed that there is part of a quest removed from the main game involving Tina. Originally, when telling of Roland's death, the players were to head out to Tiny Tina's home and tell her the said news. It described her being deeply affected by it, and locking herself in her workshop to mourn. Anthony Burch, lead writer and the source of this news, says they regret they could not include this scene into the game. It was supposed to be the only moment in the game she loses her peppy mania. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HD4WrEpO_JA#t=4m22s Quotes *"Come on iiiin, you are missing the Fuun!" *"All around the Sta-actus plant, the stalker chased the bandit, the stalker thought 'twas all in fun - POP! Goes the bandit!" *"Oh haiiii!" *"Roland told me you were comin' - I still owe him for all that buttcrap with General Rancid. So, you gotta hijack a train, hunh? Chiiild's play! Lemme introduce you to my ladies." *"Runnin', runnin', runnin', I'm runnin' over here, run, run, run-run, run." *"This here's Mushy Snugglebites, and this is Felicia Sexopants. These fiiiine-ass womens could stop that train for yas, but I'ma need their badonkadonks first, and they got stoled by the bandits a few days ago. Go get 'em!" *"Naptime!" *"That's right, bitches - my big brudder's about to teach you some MANNERS. Nobody steals Mushy Snugglebites' badokadonk and lives!" *"That's Mushy Snugglebites' badonkadonk. She's my main squeeze. Lady's got a gut fulla' dynamite and a booty like POOOW!" *"Got the badonkadonks? Best day evaaaa. Bring 'em back here and I'll use 'em to make some fine-ass damsels who can hijack that train for yas." *"Hey I told ya'z to get outta heeya, get out or do I gotta shank a bitch?" *"Get on out, or I'll punch yo butt, 'cuz that's how Tiny Tina roll." *"I'm a little teapot, bloody and cut. Here is my handle and here is my butt." *"Squishy. Squishy squishy squishy." *"Oh daaaaaayum, you lookin' good, ladies. Let's get to work." *That's right. Twin sisters, man. Hhhahhhhhh. Take 'em. Take 'em take 'em take 'em take 'em." *"Just put my damsels near the choo-choo track and set 'em off! Good plan? Great plan!" *"You're cordially invited BITCH!!!" *"When you are ready to begin the Tea-Party, please smack Mister Flesh Stick in his bitch face." *"Gonna eat so many goddamn crumpets, it's going to be a Crumpocolypse." *"Ten... Nine..." *launches rockets* "I got bored." *"BURN ALL THE BABIES!!!!!" *(Cute yawning noise) *"Make it RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" *"Sup, sucka? It's Tina. I wrote you a poem and it goes a little somethin' like this BREAK IT DOWN. Ahem. Kill Jack. Kill Jack. Kill Jack kill Jack kill Jack KIIIILL JAAAAACK! Kill Jack. A poem by Tiny Tina." *"Climb the pipe to the train or you'll go insane wut wut. That's a rap song I wrote." Media TinyTina.png Bl2 tinyteaparty.jpg|Tea Time with Tina Tiny Tina DLC Intro.jpg|Tina's intro in the Torgue DLC Category:NPCs Category:Borderlands 2